


scars

by Reaperina76



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperina76/pseuds/Reaperina76
Summary: made from the idea of all of the links having scars on their left arms it tells others what they are or a horrible word that represents them





	scars

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeee writing at school is hard ;-;
> 
> Also each paragraph is a different person :>

He sat there staring at his newly clothed self, looking at the hero's garment that had been gifted to him by the spirit of the spring. He was scared a huge burden had been placed on his shoulders and he could do nothing about it he only wanted to save the children of Ordon village to return them to their homes. To save Ilia. Then he felt it the burning sensation that was spoken that the hero before him had experienced, he let out a yelp as the pain continued. Midnas  cruel laugh echoed in his head. He carefully pulled up his sleeve and whimpered there burned and freshly scared on his arm were the words "BEAST". 

 

Drip,drip went the blood from the hero’s side as it stained the grass a crimson colour. The hero knew he was in trouble going into the lost woods and leaving his wife behind was the worst decision he made the second mistake was entering his childhood home.The tree had warned him and he had failed to listen. He groaned and grimaced he didn’t think this was the best way to go leaving his wife and daughter alone on the ranch.He sighed deeply a pain slowly inching it was on his left arm.The old hero weakly looked were his previous scar had been had now changed. The last things he saw before his vision went black was the word  “FORGOTTEN”.

 

He awoke to a beautiful voice telling him of his duty,to the broken kingdom.He was confused and dazed after coming out of the shrine that he had been put in 100 years prior to his awakening.Confused the young man found a old man camping nearby and asked him were he was.The man explained telling of a fallen hero and how he had died during a war 100 years ago.The young man pondered over this as a memory tried to form.The old man also talked about a marking that all hero’s had.He shook the thought away all he had was a scar that said “LOST”.


End file.
